Known from practice are interior trims for motor vehicles that are designed as plastic parts or injection-molded plastic parts. As a rule, the latter consist of a trim part and a gripping part, wherein the gripping part is joined with the trim part, yielding a gripping trough in the interior trim. Known in particular are interior trims in which the trim part and gripping part are initially designed separately from each other, wherein the gripping part, for example which can be trough-shaped or cup-shaped in design, and is intended to yield a handle, was subsequently fastened to the trim part. The advantage to this embodiment variant is that the initially separate gripping part can be relatively flexibly dimensioned within the framework of production in an injection molding process, without the dimensioning or formation of the separate trim part posing any limitation. However, the disadvantage is that the production expenses are increased due to the two- or multi-piece design of the interior trim.
By contrast, there are interior trims for motor vehicles in which the trim part and gripping part are designed as a single piece with each other, so as to reduce the production expenses while manufacturing the interior trim in an injection molding process. However, the disadvantage associated with the trim part and gripping part consisting of a single piece is that the shape and dimensions of the trim part must always be considered while shaping and dimensioning the gripping part, so the simultaneous fabrication of the trim part within the framework of an injection molding process poses a limitation when shaping and dimensioning the gripping part. In known interior trims, in which the trim part and gripping part are designed as a single piece with each other, the gripping parts are designed in such a way that the gripping trough tapers in the gripping direction, so as to avoid undercuts, which cannot be achieved in an injection molding process, or only at an elevated outlay. This tapering of the gripping trough in the gripping direction is also associated with the disadvantage that the fingers of an operator reaching into the gripping trough have a limited freedom of motion, which makes the gripping part more difficult to handle and use, in particular in the case of long fingernails.
Therefore, embodiments of the present innovation provide an interior trim for a motor vehicle, in particular for a vehicle flap, vehicle door or tailgate of the motor vehicle, with a trim part and a gripping part designed as a single piece with the trim part, which makes the interior trim easy to handle in the installed state and relatively easy to manufacture. Accordingly, provided is a motor vehicle with such an advantageous interior trim.